dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Lil' Dread
Spoiler Warning: This article contains information on a recently released episode. "Lil' Dread" is the seventy-sixth episode of Dinotrux and the eleventh episode of season eight, also known as Dinotrux Supercharged. Synopsis After discovering light-bending geodes in the Renegades' Ore, Ton-Ton sets out to find some purple helium Ore in hopes of finding something more interesting to eat. He succeeds by following Skrap-It to the D-Bros. stockpile, but then spots several Scraptors attacking a young Dreadtrux. After driving them off, he is pursued by the playful young Trux, which he soon befriends despite it's destructive nature. Ton-Ton attempts to return to Renegade Base without the Dreadtrux, but soon decides to bring it home due to growing attached to it. Dubbing his new friend "Lil' Dread", Ton-Ton leads it home unaware that he has been spotted by Skrap-It. The other Renegades are less than pleased with Ton-Ton's companion, which is growing rapidly and destroying all in it's path. Lil' Dread demonstrates the surprising ability to drink tar, but Ton-Ton soon realizes that his friends are right about being unable to keep the Trux at their base. Unfortunately, when he takes it out into the wild to let it go, the D-Bros. attack and capture Lil'Dread. D-Structs and D-Stroy bring Lil' Dread back to the Garage, noting as they do that it's not the offspring of the larger Dreadtrux they've been employing. Imprisoning it in the Garage under Skrap-It's watch, they anticipate a rescue attempt by the Renegades. After learning of Lil' Dread's capture, the Renegades set out to free it, but their initial attempt is thwarted due to an alarm system set by the D-Bros. consisting of fragments of explosive Ore. Using the geodes Ton-Ton discovered earlier, however, the tools are able to construct night vision goggles as an upgrade for Shadow Ty. Unfortunately, Ty is able to reach Lil' Dread but not to persuade him to come with him; luckily, Ton-Ton is able to follow Ty's safe path through the explosive Ore by imitating the T-Trux's moves. However, when Lil' Dread recognizes him, he knocks Ton-Ton out of the Garage and into the explosive Ore field. The Renegades then attempt to flee while pursued by the D-Bros., and are forced to make their way through the tar pits. They manage to block the villains' path, but are left trapped on the edge of a tar pit after D-Structs takes out the bridge they had started building previously. Ton-Ton wracks his brain for a solution, and hits upon an idea: to take advantage of Lil' Dread's tar-drinking by constructing Ton-Ton's oft-proposed "giant straw." The plan proves successful, draining enough tar to give the Renegades an escape path while leaving enough to briefly trap the adult Dreadtrux. While D-Structs accosts his brother's failed scheme, Ton-Ton bides farewell to Lil' Dread, letting him go in the secret forest. Characters *The Renegades **Ty Rux **Revvit **Skya **Click-Clack **Ton-Ton **Dozer **Waldo *D-Structs *Skrap-It *D-Stroy Species *Ankylodump *Craneosaur *Dozeratops *Dreadtrux *Reptool *Scraptool *Scraptors *Tortools *Tyrannosaurus Trux Trivia *Ton-Ton first proposed the idea of the Trux building a giant straw in Water, the eleventh episode of season two of Dinotrux. The idea was subsequently brought up again in "Slide", "Wings", "Ton-Ton and Skrap-It", and "Cliffhanger." Gallery